huniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Acrobat
Acrobat, otherwise known as Wade West is a hero who as appeared occassionally in the HUniverse. Created by Literacysuks1, Acrobat's main comic takes a highly unique approach to the classic "Hero/Sidekick" tale having the main hero die within the first few pages allowing readers to follow the side kick on his journey to try and uphold his leader's legend while still becoming his own person. To sum it up, Acrobat is that perfect balance between plot exposition and action to create a real and detailed world that is both exciting and thought provoking. History Wade West never knew his real parents. Adopted by rich playboy Peter West, alias to Blackhawk, Wade was raised under the alias of Kid Canary. Together the two spent their nights fighting crime in a legendary way until one day it all ended. Chasing after a superhero sidekick gone bad Kid Laser/ Lopez, a rushed entry resulted in Blackhawk being shot dead. The death of Blackhawk made Lopez a hero in the crime world while leaving Wade without a father or leader. Blackhawk had an extensive plan in case of his death leaving Wade everything, an actor to play the part of his father, and most importantly, no ties between Peter West and Blackhawk. Though at first Wade attempted to have a normal life, even to the point of enrolling himself into public school, it wasn't long before he felt the need to be a hero yet again. Wade felt the days of Kid Canary had passed, yet at the same time felt it would be wrong for him to assume the role of Blackhawk. Because of this, Wade made some basic alterations to his costume turning himself into Acrobat. So began an engaging story of Acrobat's journey to maintain Blackhawk's legacy while creating his own. During his adventures he faces many enemies, learns about how to be a normal kid, and learns more about himself. The most shocking revelation about himself being when Blackhawk's original Kid Canary (Now going by the name of Midnight) revealed that Acrobat was actually a clone made from the original Blackhawk's DNA enhanced to be smarter, faster, and heal more rapidly than the average human. Another large part of the Acrobat storyline is his relationship with a once kidnapped child turned crime soldier, turned freelance villain, turned Acrobat partner Cass (otherwise known as Coil). This in turn doesn't help Acrobat's reputation especially after knocking away AEGIS leader The Bee to prevent him from arresting Cass for past crimes. Despite others' warnings of this being a bad idea; Wade's kindness to Cass seems to have honestly begun to reform the troubled orphan. 'In Heroes Unite' Acrobat appeared in two Heroes Unite comics; Heroes Unite and Heroes Unite: EGO. In the first issue, facing the power mimicking alien Deuce, he was invaluable to the team being able to override the creature's tech with his human dna. In HU#3 EGO Acrobat and Cass play a more comical cameo role attempting to prevent casualties from the humorously oversized/overpowered U.N.C.A. S.A.M's fight. Though the founding member's appearances have been rare as of late there is hope that we will see the return of the yellow acrobat in Heroes Alliance. Appearances *Heroes Unite *Heroes Unite: EGO *Acrobat (External link to series ) Note: Acrobat appears in Heroes Unite but the Acrobat ongoing series is set in a different continuity. Category:Hero Category:Heroes Unite Founding Member Category:Character